


Save from the wolves

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You were on a night out with Jaehee, with Zen staying at home as it was strictly ladies only.But... He can't help but worry about you.





	Save from the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my dad's laptop broke a few days ago so I'm having to attempt to post this on my tablet... I do hope that the formatting doesn't get lost-!!!

His apartment was… silent. For the first time in a good few weeks, it was just… him. It didn’t feel right any more… In the past, being on his own may have been okay, but not now! He needed you, oh, he REALLY needed you!  
Silently, Zen went into his bedroom and opened the window, before reaching over to a box of cigarettes and his lighter, bringing one of the cigarettes to his lips, and preparing to take a deep breath. _It was just for one night… You were only going to be gone for one night…_ As he moved the cigarette away from his lips, he sighed deeply. _He missed you… He missed you too much._  
The thing was, even though the two of you had been preparing for this night for a few weeks now, Zen still felt so emotional when you had to leave him. It was merely just a girl’s night with Jaehee, and you were going to the cinema and to have a few drinks, but he so wished that he could be there with you… He wanted to protect you from the wolves which prowl through the night.  
Suddenly, when he eventually stubbed out the cigarette in his glass ashtray on the window ledge, his phone started ringing in his jeans pocket. He was expecting it to be Yoosung, moping that if you and Jaehee got to go out for the night, couldn’t the two of them do the same.  
_But… it was Jaehee. Why would she be calling him…? Unless…_  
Dread instantly filled Zen’s heart.

 

 

 

“That film… I absolutely loved it! Ah, the way they realised they were in love when the beast’s life was at risk… It reminds me of me and Zen! He is the beauty, who comes to save me, the beast… But then again, would he be the beast? He constantly goes on about ‘the beast within’ and all that,” you smiled, walking out of the cinema now that the film you and Jaehee had decided to watch had finished. You were excited for sure – the old version of the film had practically brought you up, you had watched it that much when you were younger!  
Jaehee smiled, before linking arms with you. “Anyway, now that we’ve finished watching that, how about we go and get something to eat? I discovered a wonderful Italian place nearby when I was sent to do an errand for Mr Han a few weeks back, and the pizza sold there looks as though it is to die for!” So, with smiles on your faces, you went off to locate the food which Jaehee had been telling you about.  
As you both walked through the streets, Jaehee was constantly telling tales of how frustrating Jumin could be at times, especially with his odd requests, bizarre projects, and cat-sitting orders. You giggled at one particular story about the time where Jaehee was caring for Elizabeth, who decided to jump onto her desk at home. The cat had apparently had a glint of mischief in her eyes, before knocking coffee over onto important paperwork which Jumin needed early the next morning.  
Once you both got to the restaurant, you both ordered the food which you wanted, with Jaehee opting for pizza whilst you went for a pasta dish. Things were going well up until that point, because you reached into your bag with the intention of paying for your dish, just to realise you had left your purse at home. As much as you didn’t want her to, Jaehee offered to pay and said that you didn’t have to pay her back… God, you felt embarrassed, especially considering that she bought the movie tickets too!  
So, you decided to go to the toilets to take a moment to calm down and have a quick breather, to get over how annoyed at yourself you were for forgetting the money… You told Jaehee to text you if your food arrived at the table before you left. It was a bit annoying trying to find the toilets, as you had to go down a few little hallways to reach them. Of course, the men’s room was opposite the women’s, but… there was a big group of guys stood outside, chatting to themselves and laughing. _They were all rather… intimidating looking._  
But you took a deep breath, and tried to make your way towards the right door…  
“Hey, pretty lady… Whatchu doin’ back here?” Ugh. They were drunk too. “Ain’t you got something better to do than approach us? We’re a group o’ nasty guys, ya know...”  
You couldn’t look the man who had spoke to you in the eyes, but you did pull yourself together and reply. “I am going to the bathroom, and you are all in the way. I never approached you.” Your voice was serious, but it seems that they didn’t take it as serious…  
“You little bitch, thinking you can talk back to us-!”  
“Wait wait wait… I think I know this one...” As one of the men started yelling, making your entire body freeze up in fear, another one approached you and pushed you into a wall. “Well… Would you lookie here, it’s Hyun’s mistress. She’s obviously a good one if that dude went after her...”  
_Huh…? These guys… knew Zen?!_  
Your hands were beginning to sweat and your phone fell down onto the floor just as a text from Jaehee came through talking about the food arriving, before the man who had cornered you took hold of a fistful of your hair. You winced in pain, and your eyes were welling up with tears. “Heh, maybe we can get Hyun to rejoin the gang if we use this one… Don’t you all think? Take her back to our little hideout, I’m sure we can find a way to get hold of Hy- Wait… he likes going by ‘Zen’ now, doesn’t he? Pah, he’ll forget about all his singing and dancing and come back when he finds out his lady is in our possession...”  
_… Before Zen joined the RFA he was in a gang… he’d mentioned that a few times… he had to do bad things to survive until he was able to start acting properly…_  
 _These guys must have been part of that gang-!_

 

  
“Yes, Zen... She went to the ladies' room, but she never returned! Both myself and the staff went to look for her, but it was empty in there... No trace of her at all... The staff are going to call the police of her phone remains unresponsive for much longer...”  
Zen sank to his knees at those words... _No.. trace of you... Anywhere.._. It hurt him so much, hearing those words... What could have happened to you?!  
Suddenly, before he could even respond to Jaehee a message came through to his phone... from your number. “Jae... Jaehee.. I have to go... I'll- I'll be at the restaurant as soon as I can...” he hung up without waiting for a reply, before frantically opening the message, hoping that it was you saying that you were okay.  
The message was far from what he had hoped for.  
' _Zen – you wanna see your lady again, you better do as we say... We’ll send your first task in an hour. Tell ANYONE and she’s as good as dead. How about a photo of her as motivation for now?'_  
With his hand trembling, he pressed the message attachment and all of the colour drained from his face... You were looking beaten and bruised in some sort of run down place, with your hands tied around a steel beam. Your beautiful white dress he had helped you to choose was covered in dirt and torn up too...  
It pained Zen greatly seeing you in such a state, knowing that he could have been there for you, he could have protected you!  
“... Those wolves who have my babe...” he clenched his fists, before he slammed it into the mirror in front of him. Shards of glass cut through his skin, the bright red droplets falling onto the floor a similar colour to his eyes. _Why should he be allowed to care what he looked like, when you were suffering wherever you were_?! “Those bastards will pay...”


End file.
